


Livid

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angry Rick Grimes, Angst, Flirting, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Teasing, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Negan pissing off Rick by groping and kissing Carl in front of him, and then reveling to a livid Rick that him and Carl are dating and that he rid of his wives cause he has found the love of his life, Carl, and doesn’t need anyone else and that he dares anyone to try and take Carl from him cause he will shut that shit down if anybody does. Carl is his.





	Livid

"Rick!" Negans voice echoed throughout Alexandria. Outside the walls stood Negan, swinging his bat around like it was a toy, like it didn't kill two of Ricks friends, his family even. Behind him were truck and cars, each with two drivers to make sure in case things went south during the pick up, he had back up. "I've missed You! Come on!" He paused, grinning. "Let me in!" 

Rick stood on the other side of the walls, staring at the gates. Each time Negan came he debated on never opening them. On letting Negan waste all of his weapons and men on getting in and collecting a few things, but Rick knew better. He wasn't going to try anything that risky. Not after Glenn. "Carl!" Rick called, turning around. His son stood a hundred yards away, clinging to his little sister. "Give Judith to Tara. I need you with me." 

Carl nodded, like a soldier. Ricks little soldier. He turned around and walked up into one of the houses, running out. He held his knife against his leg, slipping it into his pants when he got closer. "Why do you need me?" He asked, panting. Before Rick could reply he added, "Not that I'm complaining." He smiled at Rick at an attempt to reassure him. 

Rick glanced at Carl, balling his hands into fists then relaxing them. "Need you here to make sure I don't do something I'll regret." He turned to Carl and pulled him into his chest, pulling his hat off. He pressed his lips to Carls forehead, holding him for a few seconds. "I love you and-" Rick took a deep breath, placing the hat back on Carls head. "If it goes bad... stop me, okay?" 

"Okay, dad." Carl was stronger than Rick ever was. It always pained Rick to see how tough his son had become. Carl was already a tough kid before the world went to hell, but he shouldn't have learned how to use a gun before he was a teenager and shoot his mother in the head. He shouldn't have had to be so tough. "I love you." He kissed his father's cheek, walking ahead of Rick. "I'll get the gates!" 

Negan gasped outside, his shadow moving across the cloth as he walked back and forth in front of the gate. Not pacing, but stalking, like a wild animal. "Is that Carl?" He swung his bat down so it was parallel to his leg. "Carl, is that You? I've missed you and your little hole-" Negan didn't have to see Rick to be able to know he was glaring. "I meant his socket you perverts..." He leaned against the side of one of the walls. "Not that I wouldn't mind getting to know the other." 

Carl undid the gate latch, pulling it open. "You're sick." Carl said once he saw Negan. He pulled the gate halfway open before stopping. "Disgusting, too." He smirked when Negan shot him a glance. He gripped the gate tight as he pushed it the rest of the way open. Negan stepped inside, walking up next to Carl, grabbing the hat off the top of his head, tossing it behind him. "Did I mention annoying?" Carl asked. The more Carl glared the more he looked like his father. Negan had to get him to stop doing that. 

Engines roared and gravel crunched beneath the car tires and they drove inside. One by one, the cars drove down the road, parking behind the one before with only a few feet in between. Negans men climbed out, carrying guns that were big but would do just about the same damage as a good hand gun. Carl wasn't surprised by the theatrics, Negan wanted to be intimidating so he was going to do everything he could to make it a reality. 

"Disgusting isn't always bad.." Negan backed Carl up against he wall, cornering him. He pressed his leg between Carls, pushing his thigh up. "I've been told I was disgusting while I was balls deep in a girl, so that's not a good insult, barely an insult at all, really. Annoying, maybe, but that doesn't hurt my feelings. And sick?" Negan traced Carls jaw with his finger. "Carl, we all gotta be sick to survive this world. Don't you know that?" 

Carl pulled away from his touch, looking over Negans shoulder at Rick. "My dad is watching us." He pushed Negan away, grabbing his bat from him. It took a hard yank but the bat finally came free from Negans grip. Carl stepped around him and swung the bat up, resting it on his shoulder. 

Negan couldn't help but stare at Carl. The way he carried himself changed when he walked around with Lucille. His real potential showed. That he wasn't just some scared cops kid who was broken because his child hood messed up. That he was a monster, not by choice, but because he had to be. Carl Grimes adapted better than anyone else hiding behind those walls had. It was shocking to Negan that Carl stayed with them. The kid was loyal, it was a gift and a curse, hopefully Negan would be able to show Carl that they were only dragging him down, using him, that his power would be better used at the Sanctuary. 

"Why do you have the bat?" Rick asked, following Carl down the road towards the storage house. "And why was he all over you like that, no, why weren't you stopping him? I know you could've killed him in seconds. But you didn't." Rick grabbed his wrist. "Why not?" 

"Because.." Carl turned around and looked at him. "If he's dead, we have at least fifty of his men in our home ready to kill us." He raised the bat, looking it up and down. "And the bat is more... precaution. He can't kill anyone else with it if he doesn't have it." Carl dropped the bat and ran his fingers through his hair. "Trust me, okay?" 

Rick watched Negan as he stepped up behind Carl, snaking his arms around Carls waist, smirking. "I.." Ricks hands were shaking. In his mind he planned our exactly how to rip the bat from Carls hands and smash it across Negans skull. Instead he stuffed his hands into his pockets, nodding. "I trust you, son."

"Awe. Father son moment. Sweet." Negan pulled Carls shirt down, kissing his neck. "Think I'll get a few moments with you later?" He raised an eyebrow, slapping Carls ass. "Hurry up, Rick. I wanna see your face when I take everything from you-" He turned back and looked back at Carl. "And I mean everything."

Carl smirked, his bangs falling in front of his face. "Come on." Carl nudged Rick and walked ahead, swinging the bat up onto his shoulder, almost identical to the way Negan held it. It made Rick sick. His boy wasn't supposed to be anything like that man. It came naturally, that was the worst part. That Carl could just be that way. "You want them gone, don't you?" 

"What does that mean?" Rick rushed after them. "What does that mean? Everything? He's already taken everything. He's killed our people and he takes our weapons and our food and our freedom." Rick took a deep breath. Carls fingers wrapped around his wrist. He closed his eyes and relaxed against his touch. "What does that mean?"

"Probably nothing." Carl handed the bat to Rick, walking into the garage after Negan. All Rick could think about was the way they looked identical. The way they walked, the way they dropped the bat into his hands, the way they looked at everyone. It was the same. Carl was a younger, prettier version of Negan, with soft edges to cushion the pain of getting pricked by the hard edges. Carl was lethal. Rick had been blind. "He just wants to take our food. We've been through this, dad." 

Rick swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped onto the garage. Most of the shelves were full, all except a few. Negans men crowded around outside, mumbling and laughing. It only added to Ricks anxiety, like Negan had something planned. "Go on." Rick hissed. "Take it. Don't drag it out. I get it-" He clenched his jaw. "We get it. You're in control." 

"I am." Negan smiled. "If only you could have figured that out before..." He made a swinging motion. "But, the past is in the past, Rick. We can move on with this. Be stronger. Smarter. Your kids smart, you must be, too." Rick was silent. Negan walked up and down the shelves, pointing at things he wanted. "This..." He bit his lip. "That." He stopped, grinning. "Ohhhh, I love this. We're taking all of it." He turned back around, facing Carl, who was standing next to one of the aisles. "And-" He tilted Carls head up. "This." He kissed Carl hard, pushing him up against the wall.

Negans men laughed louder, like this was funny. Like this sick man touching, polluting his son was a joke. Rick gripped the bat with both hands and walked towards them. He slowly raised the bat. Negan kissed down Carls neck, grabbing his hips. Negan had him pinned to the wall, Carl lazily grinding up against him. Carl looked up at Rick, gasping.

"Dad-" He shoved Negan off. "Dad, don't." Carl put his hand over Ricks, lowering the bat. "Don't be stupid. This won't end well. We're out numbered." He took a deep breath. "You're outnumbered." 

Negan began to speak, but all Rick could feel was the pain in his chest. Everything. Negan was taking everything, Ricks everything. His son. "Yeah, Rick. Don't be stupid. Listen to your son." He took the bat from Rick, handing it off to one of his men. "Come on." He put his hand on the small of Carls back. "Let them load up-"

"What are you doing?" Rick snapped. "You have everything you want! Wives! A bunch of them! And you want my son?" He walked towards Negan in strides, closing the gap between them. They were lucky the other didn't habe Lucille. If they did it would have been a blood bath. "You don't need him. He belongs here, with his dad. Not with some freak who grabs his ass and tries to-" Rick felt sick. "Tries to fuck him in public."

"That's where you're wrong, Rick. I thought you would be getting smarter but-" Negan shrugged. "Guess not." He tilted his head down, chuckling. "Got rid of my wives. Your boy was just-" He took a deep breath. "So good. I don't want anyone else. Just him and... I take what I want. So, be smart and be good and don't fight." Negan patted his cheek. "We both know you'd lose."

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless self promotion: follow my cegan blog on Tumblr its @ prettyboygrimes


End file.
